mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Isn't Your Color/Gallery
Cold open: At the Spa Rarity skidding in S1E20.png|Rarity skidding in. Rarity and Fluttershy arrive at the spa S1E20.png|What do two best friends do together to relax nowadays? Rarity being late S1E20.png|"I hate being late." Rarity weekly get together S1E20.png|"For our weekly get together." Rarity "The usual!" S1E20.png|Proclaiming the usual treatment? They really see the spa a lot, don't they? Lotus Blossom with clipboard S1E20.png|Always happy to serve their best customers. Lotus Blossom gasp S1E20.png|Lotus Blossom gasps in excitement. Lotus Blossom avoiding steam S1E20.png|Lotus Blossom avoiding the hot steam. Lotus Blossom pouring hot water S1E20.png|Happy spa pony. Rarity wide eyed assurance S1E20.png|Those wide give me such assurance. S1E20 Sauna.png|You'll never believe what happened to me, Fluttershy. Rarity on my way S1E20.png|"I was on my way here." Rarity latest hat creation S1E20.png|"Wearing my latest hat creation." Rarity when who S1E20.png|"When who should stop me on the street?" S1E20 Sauna 2.png|It was magnificent. Fluttershy Photo Finish S1E20.png|"Photo Finish?" Steam S01E20.png|A white scene. S1E20 Spa treatment.png|Rarity, enjoys spa treatment. Lotus Blossom very good S1E20.png|Ah very good, very good. Fluttershy gets a cheek facial S1E20.png|Just a smidgen here. S1E20 Spa treatment 2 Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy. Spa Ponies applying cucumbers S1E20.png|Applying cucumbers to the best pony. S1E20 Spa treatment 3 Rarity.png|Rarity looking dramatic. S1E20 Spa treatment 4 Fluttershy.png|Squee. S1E20 Spa treatment 5.png|Listening to Rarity's news. S1E20 Horn filing.png|Fluttershy doesn't have a horn. Rarity and Fluttershy getting a horn filing S1E20.png|Fluttershy watching Rarity. S1E20 Massage.png|Enjoying the massage, aren't you Fluttershy? Fluttershy oh Rarity S1E20.png|"Oh, Rarity, I'm so happy for you!" Rarity being prepared by Spa ponies S1E20.png|Wrapping Rarity in seaweed. Rarity in seaweed S1E20.png|Rarity wrapped in seaweed...what's the deal with that?! Rarity and Fluttershy getting a seaweed wrap S1E20.png|Asking Fluttershy to be her model. S1E20 Mudbath.png|..I mean, nopony has your grace. Rarity like you S1E20.png|"Like you!" S1E20 Mudbath Rarity.png|She looks like a wonderbolt S1E20 Hoofbath Fluttershy.png|Ooh gee, I don't know Rarity. S1E20 Hoofbath Fluttershy 2.png|Fluttershy S1E20 Hoofbath.png|I'm not comfortable in the spotlight. Rarity this is such S1E20.png|"Oh this is such." Rarity huge oppotunity S1E20.png|"A huge opportunity!" Rarity so much for me S1E20.png|"And it would mean so much to me." Fluttershy smiling S1E20.png Rarity eyes shut S1E20.png|Pleeeeaaaaase? Rarity begging S1E20.png|Please Fluttershy dear? Rarity no pony S1E20.png|"No pony." Rarity said it as it is. Rarity begging 2 S1E20.png|Who could refuse that smile? Fluttershy agrees S1E20.png|I don't know Rarity. Rarity "Please?" S1E20.png|''Please, dear.'' Fluttershy unwilling S1E20.png|''So cute is hurts'' Rarity begging 3 S1E20.png|Puh-leez Fluttershy! Rarity begging Fluttershy to accept S1E20.png|..For me? Rarity tinnnnng effect S1E20.png|*Tinnnnng* Gotta love that effect. Fluttershy gives in S1E20.png|Oh, all right Rarity happy S1E20.png|Fluttershy, you know you can't say no to a face like that. Rarity thankful S1E20.png|"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rarity the best friend S1E20.png|"You are the best friend a pony could ever have!" Rarity and Fluttershy happy S1E20.png|A more than happy Rarity. Fluttershy wonderful way S1E20.png|"What a wonderful way." Fluttershy spend an afternoon S1E20.png|"To spend an afternoon." Rarity isn't it S1E20.png|"Isn't it." S1E20 out of the spa.png|Rarity is relived that Fluttershy had accepted her plead. Rarity completely frazzled S1E20.png|"I felt completely frazzled." Rarity hold up S1E20.png|Hold up. "I think I feel a pimple coming on." Rarity cute face idea S1E20.png|A cute face that means a idea. Rarity only one solution S1E20.png|"Only one solution!" You said it. Rarity smirk of coolness S1E20.png|That smirk= Epic grade coolness. Rarity goes back to the spa S1E20.png|And she's back at the spa again. No wonder Aloe and Lotus always look so happy Aloe and Lotus happy with Rarity S1E20.png|''Ooh ladies, the usual please.'' Fluttershy models for Rarity Rarity see attitude S1E20.png|"Want to see attitude." Rarity and pizzazz S1E20.png|"And pizzazz!" Fluttershy attitude S1E20.png|"A-attitude." Rarity & Fluttershy cuteness beyond measure S1E20.png|The cuteness is beyond measure. Rarity more light! S1E20.png|"More light!" Rarity catch the sequins S1E20.png|"It has to catch the sequins!" Rarity just so! S1E20.png|"Just so!" Twilight I got it S1E20.png|I got it. S1E20 Title card.png|Stay still, Fluttershy. S1E20 Pinkie Pie feathers.png|So happy and cute carrying those feathers. Rarity levitating feathers S1E20.png|Levitating feathers. Rarity sticking in more feathers S1E20.png|Ah. Fluttershy is it over S1E20.png|Fluttershy is acting like a child who just get her first immunization. Fluttershy and her headdress S1E20.png|What will Rarity do next? Rarity and sequins! S1E20.png|"And sequins!" Rarity not pleased with Fluttershy's dress S1E20.png|Rarity S1E20 Spike sequins.png|Spike bring more sequins Rarity getting sequins S1E20.png|If only Rarity can see Spike's love struck face. Fluttershy sparkling S1E20.png|I feel magical. S1E20 Rarity worried.png|Rarity S1E20 Spike ribbon.png|Spike loves Rarity so much, he's not noticing Fluttershy's pain. Fluttershy annoyed S1E20.png|Slightly annoyed Fluttershy Rarity checking S1E20.png|Taking a good look around. Rarity spots a bad stitch S1E20.png|This side might need some work. Rarity cute yelling S1E20.png|"PINCUSHION!" Rarity calls for a pin cushion S1E20.png|Spike! Rarity careful application S1E20.png|Carefully putting the pins into place. S1E20 Spike the pin cushion.png Rarity back back S1E20.png|Back, back. Rarity worried S1E20.png|Such worry on her face. Rarity thank you all S1E20.png|"Thank you all for helping me." Rarity I'm sorry S1E20.png|"I'm sorry." Rarity so short S1E20.png|"To be so short with you." Rarity so nervous S1E20.png|"I'm just so nervous." Spike with pins S1E20.png|The pins don't seem to hurt Spike. S1E20 Spike, Pinkie Pie and Twilight.png|Twilight concerned, while Pinkie seems amused. S1E20 Spike proclaiming his love.png|He's in love, Twilight. S1E20 Spike proclaiming his love 2.png|The love of my life. Twilight why Spike S1E20.png|Why, Spike, why? Twilight some things S1E20.png|Some things never change. Spike not tell anyone S1E20.png|"Not to tell anyone." Twilight I promise S1E20.png|"I promise!" Twilight what in the world S1E20.png|What in the world are you doing!? Spike closer closer S1E20.png|Closer, closer. Spike you ready S1E20.png|You ready? Spike c'mon closer S1E20.png|Oh c'mon get closer you two. S1E20 Spike admits his crush on Rarity.png|I have a crush on Rarity! S1E20 Twilight's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity.png|No, really? Pinkie Pie's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity S1E20.png|Seriously Pinkie, you never knew? Twilight yeah...really S1E20.png|Yeah...really captain obvious. S1E20 Twilight.png|Come on Spike, everypony knows, even Pinkie. Twilight kit kat bar S1E20.png|"Gimme a break." Break me off a piece o' that Kit Kat bar. Kudos to you if you understand this reference. Twilight everpony already S1E20.png|"Everypony already knows." Pinkie Pie scolds Twilight S1E20.png|Breaking a promise is the fastest way to lose your friends forever! Twilight you dare S1E20.png|You dare to question my ability to keep a promise. S1E20 Spike begs.png|Those cute eyes,Spike has. Twilight but! S1E20.png|"But...!" Twilight deal with you S1E20.png|Tell me how I deal with you. Pinkie Pie reminds Twilight to keep Spike's secret S1E20.png|Forever! Twilight lips are sealed S1E20.png|"My lips are sealed." Twilight promises to keep the secret S01E20.png|You don't think Rarity will notice your shirt, right? Spike T shirt Rarity heart S1E20.png|Nopony will ever know. Photo Finish arrives Photo Finish entry S1E20.png|Photo Finish and her crew. Photo Finish has arrived S1E20.png|Photo Finish in da house! Rarity what an honor S1E20.png|"What an honor!" Rarity don't you notice me S1E20.png|Hey how dare Photo Finish not notice Rarity! Rarity she's here S1E20.png|Well at least she's here. Photo Finish S1E20.png|Taking pictures of Fluttershy. Rarity quick reminder S1E20.png|A quick reminder Fluttershy. "Attitude and pizzazz!" Fluttershy wait what! S1E20.png|Wait what!? Fluttershy almost cross eyed S1E20.png|Fluttershy almost went cross eyed. Fluttershy confused near mirrors S1E20.png|Eek! Photo Finish 2 S1E20.png|Ah, prefect dear. Fluttershy posing S1E20.png|Elegance. Fluttershy not that S1E20.png|Oh not that Fluttershy. Fluttershy posing 2 S1E20.png|Nopony can do shy,like Fluttershy. Rarity gesturing S1E20.png|Smile! (Please hurry, I can't hold this pose for much longer) Fluttershy posing 3 S1E20.png|Making Rarity proud. Fluttershy confused near mirrors 2 S1E20.png|Fluttershy Fluttershy sad S1E20.png|Ooh, no Rarity style. Rarity sad S1E20.png|Upset Rarity. Rarity try this S1E20.png|Hey try this. Rarity what do you think S1E20.png|Not bad eh. Rarity posing S1E20.png|Rarity's got amazing poses. Fluttershy posing 4 S1E20.png|Copying Rarity. Fluttershy sad 2 S1E20.png|..But Photo Finish doesn't approve. Photo Finish taking a photo of Fluttershy S01E20.png|Click! Rarity anxious S1E20.png|Anxious. Rarity so soon S1E20.png|Finish so soon? (Pun intended.) Photo Finish shouting S1E20.png|I, Photo Finish.. Rarity & Fluttershy never ending cuteness S1E20.png|The never ending cuteness between these two. Rarity and Fluttershy nervous S1E20.png|What did she say? S1E20 Twilight and Pinkie Pie nervous.png|She hardly took any pictures. Rarity removing head dress S1E20.png|Rarity removing the head dress. Rarity and Fluttershy disappointed S1E20.png|Maybe, the dress had too much sparkles? Rarity cape had S1E20.png|"Cape had too much sparkle." Rarity looking at her horn S1E20.png|Rarity Rarity I can't believe S1E20.png|"I can't believe I ever thought." Rarity impress her S1E20.png|"I could impress her." Photo Finish 3 S1E20.png|I have found the next star of Equestria! Rarity smiling S1E20.png|Rarity Rarity and Fluttershy smiling S1E20.png|Squee,Rarity. Rarity pleased S1E20.png|My poses are lovely, are they not. Rarity shine! S1E20.png|"Shine!" Rarity all over Equestria S1E20.png|"All over Equestria." S1E20 Spike looking at Rarity.png|Ooh, I'm so happy for you. Rarity oh never S1E20.png|"Oh never." Rarity I knew you'd be perfect S1E20.png|This is some big news! Rarity can't hold it S1E20.png|Rarity can't hold it in. Rarity overjoyed S1E20.png|Rarity Rarity jumping S1E20.png|Happy Rarity, jumping on Spike's tail. OW! S1E20.png|OW!! Twilight Spike you lovebird S1E20.png|Spike, you pain ignoring love bird. Twilight Spike I got you S1E20.png|*Sigh* I got you, Spike. Photo shoot in the park Rarity pushing clothes rack S1E20.png|Which dress to choose? Rarity inspects Fluttershy's outfit S1E20.png|Wow, that outfit fits you? Rarity inspects Fluttershy's outfit 2 S1E20.png|..I mean, you've gotta look good for Photo Finish. Rarity inspects Fluttershy's outfit 3 S1E20.png|Fluttershy doesn't seem so sure about this. Fluttershy happy S1E20.png|Fluttershy seems relieved and happy. Fluttershy happy 2 S1E20.png|..But don't forget us, when you're famous! Fluttershy happy 3 S1E20.png|Smiling proud Fluttershy. Rarity & Fluttershy captured emotions S1E20.png|One emotion shows hope while the other shows dread. Photo Finish 4 S1E20.png|Set me down here. Rarity super happy S1E20.png|Somepony is happy. Photo Finish disproves of Fluttershy's outfit S1E20.png|Ooh, you're here. Rarity things not looking good S1E20.png|Things are not starting to look so good. Rarity by nature S1E20.png|Nature? Rarity smiling 2 S1E20.png|Ooh I can't believe this is happening. Rarity gotta pick S1E20.png|Oooh, gotta pick one. Rarity clothes rack S1E20.png|There must be a different outfit here... Rarity stressed look S1E20.png|Hehe...stressed. Rarity clothes rack 2 S1E20.png|Ooh, these silly outfits? Rarity give me a moment S1E20.png|"Give me a moment." Rarity I'll put alittle S1E20.png|"I'll put alittle." Rarity something together S1E20.png|"Something together." Photo Finish 5 S1E20.png|Photo Finish. Rarity b-but S1E20.png|"B-but..." Rarity shine across S1E20.png|"How are you going to help me shine across." Rarity Equestria S1E20.png|"Equestria!" She's looking at us! Rarity don't design S1E20.png|"If I don't design." Rarity something new S1E20.png|"Something new." Rarity these pictures S1E20.png|"For these pictures?" Fluttershy me!! S1E20.png|Me!!? S1E20 pushing Fluttershy.png|Pushing Fluttershy away. Fluttershy doesn't like this S1E20.png|Fluttershy doesn't like this. Rarity saddened S1E20.png|I can't mess up this chance. Rarity feeling down S1E20.png|Rarity feeling down. Rarity hears plea S1E20.png|Rarity hear Fluttershy's plea. Rarity what do you mean S1E20.png|What do you mean by that Fluttershy. Rarity talks to Fluttershy S1E20.png|Maybe, you can try a different outfit. Rarity make you a star S1E20.png|"Photo Finish wants to make you a star." Rarity the oppotunity S1E20.png|"This is the opportunity of a lifetime." Rarity I know S1E20.png|"I know we were both hoping it ." Rarity my lifetime S1E20.png|"Would be my lifetime." Rarity but nonetheless S1E20.png|"But nonetheless!" Rarity throw away this chance S1E20.png|"You can't throw away this chance." Rarity you must S1E20.png|"You must!" Rarity creepy you must S1E20.png|A creepy you must. Rarity stressing you must S1E20.png|Rarity is really stressing the importance of this. Rarity & Fluttershy catch ear S1E20.png|Both catch ear of Photo Finish. Photo Finish 6 S1E20.png|I, Photo Finish, REALLY like her mane. Rarity cute cheeks S1E20.png|Those super cute cheeks! Rarity saddened 2 S1E20.png|One of the most heartbreaking moments of the season Fluttershy becomes famous Rarity sewing black cloak S1E20.png|Rarity sewing a black cloak. Rarity saddened 3 S1E20.png|Sewing a black cloak sadly. Rarity stops sewing S1E20.png|Rarity stops sewing at hearing her friends. Rarity it didn't S1E20.png|"It didn't" Rarity putting on cloak S1E20.png|Rarity putting on her cloak. Rarity Photo Finish wanted S1E20.png|"Photo Finish wanted to work." Rarity work with Fluttershy S1E20.png|"With Fluttershy." Rarity not me S1E20.png|"Not me." S1E20 Twilight and Pinkie Pie disappointed.png|Ooh Rarity. Rarity in a black cloak S1E20.png|I want to be alone S1E20 Spike stands up for Rarity.png|You heard her, she wants to be alone S1E20 Spike headed for Rarity.png|Spike looks so cute! Twilight come here you S1E20.png|Come here you! Spike sneaky eyebrow S1E20.png|I don't trust that raised eyebrow on Spike. Fluttershy makeup session S1E20.png|The crew working on Fluttershy. Fluttershy not so sure S1E20.png|Fluttershy is not so sure about that cosmetic. Fluttershy makeup session 2 S1E20.png|Applying eye shadow. Photo Finish 7 S1E20.png|Hmm.. S1E20 Derpy Shy.png|Derp eyed Fluttershy. Fluttershy makeup session 3 S1E20.png|Listening to Photo Finish. Fluttershy LoL face S1E20.png|Fluttershy is too cute to lie. Fluttershy is about to sneeze S1E20.png|AAAAAAAH... S1E20 Fluttersneeze.png|....choo.... Fluttershy & group Go! S1E20.png|Wait, I go or they go? Photo Finish 8 S1E20.png|She seems to enjoy seeing Fluttershy sneeze Fluttershy they're gone S1E20.png|As fast as they came is as fast as they're gone. Fluttershy nervous S1E20.png|"Nervous." Fluttershy wide eyes S1E20.png|Can those eyes get any wider. Fluttershy shocked to see a huge crowd of ponies staring at her S1E20.png|Eek! Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png|The ponies' eyes all on Fluttershy. Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png|"I must do this!" Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png|Fluttershy on stage. Fluttershy Modeling S1E20.png|Smile Fluttershy, smile like Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy photoshoot S1E20.png|Posing for the cameras. Fluttershy photoshoot 2 S1E20.png|Even Fluttershy looks good from this angel. Fluttershy photoshoot 3 S1E20.png|Fluttershy with Photo Finish and a crew member. Fluttershy photoshoot 4 S1E20.png|Fluttershy hiding behind Photo Finish. Fluttershy magazine cover S1E20.png|That outfit looks good on Fluttershy. Fluttershy magazine cover 2 S1E20.png|Goth Fluttershy! Rarity entering event S1E20.png|Trotting after Fluttershy and Photo Finish... Rarity you know me S1E20.png|You know me. Rarity access denied S1E20.png|Sorry access denied. Rarity denied entry S1E20.png|Seriously? Rarity well forget you S1E20.png|Well...forget you! Applejack at her Fluttershy apple stand S01E20.png|Seeing Applejack selling apples with Fluttershy's picture. Fluttershy ad S1E20.png|Photo Finish photographs a SMILING Fluttershy for once! Rarity miffed S1E20.png|I don't need apples anyway! Rarity shocked S1E20.png|Gasp! S1E20 Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash, flying by carrying a banner with Fluttershy drinking carrot juice. Fluttershy ad 2 S1E20.png|Drink your carrot juice every day! Rarity is angry S1E20.png|Somepony is angry. Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png|Ponies at the news stand. Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticed Fluttershy S01E20.png|Look! It's Fluttershy! Fluttershy running away S1E20.png|Ooh no. Fluttershy running away 2 S1E20.png|Ah, ponies everywhere! S1E20 Paparazzi.png|Paparazzi! Fluttershy flying away S1E20.png|Flying away. S1E20 Paparazzi 2.png|Ah... Fluttershy flying away 2 S1E20.png|...Get away from me! S1E20 Sad Rarity.png|Another scene of Rarity sadly sewing. Rarity hears doorbell S1E20.png|Rarity hears her doorbell ring. Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png|Hide me! Rarity shocked 2 S1E20.png|Oh hey,Rarity. Rarity I'm so excited S1E20.png|"I'm so excited for you." Rarity "You must be having the best time ever" S1E20.png|Look how popular you are Rarity still smiling S1E20.png|Still smiles. Rarity and sad Fluttershy S1E20.png|But Rarity I... Photo Finish 9 S1E20.png|...Fluttershy! I have been looking everywhere for you. Rarity forcing a smile S1E20.png|..Ooh, I see you're still modeling. Rarity I can't wait S1E20.png|"I can't wait." Rarity little outburst S1E20.png|A little cute outburst. Rarity miffed 2 S1E20.png|How could you not know who I am? Rarity 'Welcome to Carousel Boutique!' S1E20.png|Delighted to see customers. Rarity Carousel Boutique S1E20.png|"Welcome to Carousel Boutique!" Sweetie Drops and Berry Punch enter Rarity's boutique S1E20.png|An unexpected visit from Sweetie Drops and Berry Punch Rarity just missed her S1E20.png|"You just missed her." Rarity still in luck S1E20.png|"But you're still in luck." Rarity huge sale S1E20.png|"I'm having a huge sale." Rarity displays her work S1E20.png|But they arrived just in time for Rarity's sale Sweetie Drops "And you are?" S1E20.png|Berry Punch and Sweetie Drops. Rarity beautiful glow S1E20.png|Just look at that beautiful glow. Rarity sparkling S1E20.png|Why, I'm Rarity of course! Rarity surprised at being unheard of S01E20.png|Never heard of you Rarity jealous S01E20.png|Get out. Rarity rage S1E20.png|I am not jealous, a lady is never jealous, I'm just...envious. Fluttershy misses her meeting with Rarity Fluttershy picture S1E20.png|Pictures.. Fluttershy picture 2 S1E20.png|..Of Fluttershy.. Fluttershy picture 3 S1E20.png|...Everywhere. Photo Finish showcases Fluttershy S1E20.png|Meek Fluttershy. Fluttershy and Photo Finish S1E20.png|Don't worry dear. Photo Finish 10 S1E20.png|This is a miracle! Photo Finish 11 S1E20.png|...Um...Are you alright? That face you're making doesn't look very comfortable.... S1E20 Paparazzi 3.png|The one known as Photo Finish is being as reputed. Fluttershy excited S1E20.png|Fluttershy seems excited. Fluttershy trying to talk to Photo Finish S1E20.png|..Or, she'' did'' seem excited. Fluttershy rushed S1E20.png|Talk about being rushed. Photo Finish pushing Fluttershy S1E20.png|I don't like being rushed. Photo Finish 'Imagine the fame, Ms. Fluttershy' S1E20.png|You're going to shine bright like a diamond! S1E20 Twilight and Rarity.png|Twilight is happy,Rarity is not. Rarity's pruney hoof S1E20.png|I didn't even know hooves could wrinkle... Rarity obviously S1E20.png|"Obviously Fluttershy's just too busy." Rarity rolling eyes S1E20.png|Rarity rolling her eyes. Rarity adorable sneering S1E20.png|Adorable sneering from Rarity. Rarity best friend! S1E20.png|"To spend time with her best friend." Rarity LoL face 8 S1E20.png|Hey...you're not lying. Twilight I'm sure S1E20.png|"I'm sure." Twilight got tied up S1E20.png|"She just got tied up." Rarity of course she did S1E20.png|"Of course she did." Rarity hot tub S1E20.png|I mean, she's too busy to hang with her best friend. Rarity LoL face 9 S1E20.png|Oh you. Rarity waving arms S01E20.png|Why did this happen? Rarity I wish S1E20.png|"I wish." Rarity hot tub 2 S1E20.png|Surprised Rarity. S1E20 Shocked Twilight.png|Ooh Rarity, why say such a thing? Twilight is your friend S1E20.png|"Fluttershy is your friend!" Rarity I know I know S1E20.png|"I know, I know!" Rarity begging 4 S1E20.png|Twilight, can I tell you a secret? Rarity I'm just S1E20.png|"I'm just..." Rarity ughh! S1E20.png|"Ughh!" Rarity just jealous S1E20.png|"Jealous!" Rarity please! S1E20.png|"Oh please!" Rarity begging 5 S1E20.png|Both her spine and her front legs are bending backwards, Rarity is officially the most flexible Unicorn Twilight have my word S1E20.png|"You have my word." S1E20 Twilight agrees.png|"Losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend" Pinkie Pie scares Twilight S1E20.png|FOREVER! Twilight again why S1E20.png|Again! Why do I deal with you!? Twilight how can she S1E20.png|How can she...? Rarity looking fabulous S1E20.png|Don't I look lovely? Twilight WOW! S1E20.png|"WOW!" Twilight you look great S1E20.png|"You look great!" Rarity Fluttershy may be S1E20.png|"Fluttershy may be the one who's famous." Rarity doesn't mean S1E20.png|"But that doesn't mean I have to stop looking fabulous." Rarity LoL face 10 S1E20.png|After saying that statement we know Rarity isn't lying. Twilight well there she goes S1E20.png|Well there she goes. Twilight my time to relax S1E20.png|Oh yeah, my time to relax. Twilight huh what who S1E20.png|Huh, what, who said what. Fluttershy arrives at spa S1E20.png|Twilight? S1E20 Very confused Fluttershy.png|Rarity left, didn't she? S1E20 Sad Shy.png|I finally got to escape Photo Finish. S1E20 Sad Twilight.png|Awwh, you poor thing. S1E20 Frustrated Fluttershy.png|I can't believe I missed Rarity. Fluttershy so S1E20.png|"I am so frustrated!" Fluttershy inhaling S1E20.png|That's some massive air intake Fluttershy Fluttershy's roar S1E20.png|Let it all out Fluttershy Fluttershy doesn't feel better S1E20.png|I'm tired of being famous! Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret S1E20.png|Ooh Twilight. Twilight I swear S1E20.png|"I swear." Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret 2 S1E20.png|You see. Twilight cross my heart S1E20.png|"Cross my heart." S1E20 Twilight hopes to fly.png|A Pinkie Pie promise Twilight third verse S1E20.png|The infamous but funny third verse of the Pinkie Pie promise. S1E20 Twilight sticks a cupcake in her eye.png|Wouldn't a cupcake hurt less than sticking a hoof in an eye? Twilight after poking her eye S1E20.png|The hazards of big eyes Fluttershy staring S1E20.png|Uh.. Fluttershy here it comes S1E20.png|Here it comes. Fluttershy cute no! S1E20.png|"No!" Fluttershy all this attention S1E20.png|"All this attention." Fluttershy just awful S1E20.png|"Just awful!" S1E20 Twilight staring.png|Hearing her friend's problem. Fluttershy explains all S1E20.png|She wants me to'' shine!'' Fluttershy sigh S1E20.png|*Sigh.* Fluttershy I must... S1E20.png|"I must..." Twilight oh really S1E20.png|"Oh, really." Pinkie Pie and the sponges S1E20.png|You think I'm kidding Twilight? Pinkie Pie and the sponges 2 S1E20.png|FOREVER! Fluttershy incognito Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png|This is what you would call a paper-thin disguise Twilight being a model S1E20.png|"If you really don't like being a model." Fluttershy expression of otherwise S1E20.png|Fluttershy means what she says. Pinkie Pie with an apple S1E20.png|Pinkie Pie is watching you. Pinkie Pie eating an apple S1E20.gif|Apple, Pinkie is watching you Pinkie Pie eating an apple S1E20.png|This apple is doubleplusgood. Twilight how much more S1E20.png|How much more can I deal with Pinkie's antics. Twilight idea ting cue S1E20.png| *Ting* Cue a wonderful idea. S1E20 Smiling Twilight.png|Cool smile Twilight idea sounds just right S1E20.png|Idea is perfect Twilight. S1E20 Prancing Twilight.png|Awww Twilight? You messed up her disguise S1E20 Twilight dun goofed.png|Oh oh Twilight & Fluttershy flash mobbed S1E20.png|Talk about a super flash mob. Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png|A horde of ponies Fluttershy Twilight! S1E20.png|Twilight! Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png|She is surrounded Twilight has an idea Twilight use my magic S1E20.png|"But if I used my magic." Pinkie Pie making cupcakes S1E20.png|You won't tell, right? Twilight unattractive S1E20.png|"To help her do something unattractive on her next fashion show." Twilight to model again S1E20.png|"No one would ever want her to model again." Twilight be a model S1E20.png|"And if Fluttershy no longer has to be a model." Twilight jealous of her S1E20.png|"Rarity will no longer have to be jealous of her." Twilight Sparkle having an idea S1E20.png|Bright wide cute eyes. S1E20 Twilight clapping.png|Ooh, I love this idea! Twilight can't tell anyone S1E20.png|"You can't tell anyone about it." Twilight promise me S1E20.png|"Promise me you won't tell anyone!?" Pinkie Pie swear S1E20.png|You can trust me. Twilight what she's doing S1E20.png|What she's doing now? Pinkie Pie swear 2 S1E20.png|Pinkie being well Pinkie. Twilight not happy wide eyes S1E20.png|This isn't a good time to do the YMCA! Twilight so you do promise S1E20.png|"So you do promise." Twilight or you don't S1E20.png|"Or you don't?" Twilight hard to believe S1E20.png|Still find it hard to believe you. Twilight some things never change S1E20.png|Some things never change. Pinkie Pie squee S1E20.png|''Squee!'' S1E20 Catwalk.png|At the fashion show. Photo Finish 12 S1E20.png|Smiling. Fluttershy and Twilight backstage S1E20.png|You sure this will work? Fluttershy and Twilight backstage 2 S1E20.png|Yes, I'm sure. Twilight not be you S1E20.png|"So all I have to do is make you not be you." Twilight leave it to me S1E20.png|"Just leave it to me." Twilight ah shows starting S1E20.png|Ah the shows starting. Fluttershy under the spotlight S1E20.png|Ah, too bright. Rarity enters S1E20.png|Walking in. Rarity fuss is about S1E20.png|"Guess it's time to see what all the fuss is about." Twilight getting ready S1E20.png|Getting ready. Twilight good intention smile S1E20.png|Going to do crazy things but with good intentions. S1E20 Twilight starts the show.png|Cue the magic. Fluttershy walking down the catwalk S1E20.png|Walking out normally. Fluttershy trips S1E20.png|Face+Floor=This Photo Finish 13 S1E20.png|''Le gasp!'' Fluttershy what the S1E20.png|Lyra's even surprised. Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png|I can fly, even with magic. Fluttershy standing S1E20.png|Watch me walk on two hooves. Photo Finish 14 S1E20.png|My, goodness! Fluttershy magically dragged S1E20.png|Being dragged...with magic!! S1E20 Upside down Fluttershy.png|Upside down. Rarity chuckling S1E20.png|I have to admit, that's cute. S1E20 Fluttersmile.png|She looks nice with that mane style. Fluttershy picks her nose S1E20.png|Ah. Fluttershy scratching her ear S1E20.png|Scratching like a dog. Fluttershy barking S1E20.png|Minuette gasping at Fluttershy. S1E20 Another shocked Rarity.png|Oh my,why is she messing up? Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Even Derpy thinks Fluttershy is screwing up. Rarity oh no S1E20.png|"Oh no!" Fluttershy braying S1E20.png|Going to bray like a donkey. Fluttershy the donkey S1E20.png|What a funny face you're making. S1E20 Golden Harvest.png|I see her!! Up there!!!!!!! Photo Finish 15 S1E20.png|I have made a terrible mistake. S1E20 Twilight backstage.png|Yes, its working. Twilight plan is gone S1E20.png|Plan is out the door now. S1E20 Displeased audience.png|Who's that? S1E20 Happy Rarity.png|Rarity. S1E20 Happy audience.png|I see where this is going... S1E20 Happy audience 2.png|...I love this pony's fashion sense. S1E20 Twilight wut.png|That wasn't part of my plan! Fluttershy no why! S1E20.png|No, why! S1E20 Upset Fluttershy.png|Sighs. In the dressing room Fluttershy this is awful S1E20.png|"This is awful." Fluttershy somehow S1E20.png|"Somehow." S1E20 Upset Fluttershy 2.png|I need to let out some steam. Fluttershy so frustrated S1E20.png|"Oooh I'm so frustrated." Fluttershy kick something S1E20.png|"I could just kick something!" Fluttershy about to kick a vase S1E20.png|Twilight's always there for a good friend. Fluttershy to be a model S1E20.png|"If only Rarity didn't want me to be a model so badly." Twilight can't take it S1E20.png|Twilight can't take it anymore. S1E20 Twilight shouting.png|About to spill Rarity's secret. S1E20 Twilight puts a hoof in it.png|Twilight preventing Pinkie from bursting out of her mouth to shout "FOREVER!" Rarity are you alright S1E20.png|"Fluttershy, are you alright!?" Fluttershy cornered by Rarity and Twilight S01E20.png|I'm a big star. Fluttershy hiding her thoughts 2 S1E20.png|Why wouldn't I be happy? Twilight almost spilling the beans S1E20.png|Twilight almost spilling the beans. HorrifiedTwilight S01E20.png|Ooh snap Twilight. S1E20 Twilight puts 2 hooves in it.png|Wait, how did Pinkie Pie get in there anyways? Rarity turning on you S1E20.png|"Everyone was turning on you." Rarity oh Fluttershy S1E20.png|"Oh Fluttershy." Rarity it's so awful S1E20.png|"It's so awful." Rarity is ashamed S1E20.png|Its time for the truth. Fluttershy processing S1E20.png|Processing. S1E20 Shocked Fluttershy.png|Surprised Fluttershy. S1E20 Twilight struggling to keep a secret.png|Twilight, just can't hide secrets. Twilight of course she did S1E20.png|"Of course she did!" Twilight stop herself S1E20.png|Twilight stops herself. S1E20 Twilight is hungry, and also keeping a secret.png|The only way to stop illogic is absurdism. S1E20 Staring at Twilight.png|Ummm...I really like fruit...a lot? Rarity I'm jealous S1E20.png|"I'm jealous!" Rarity started hoping S1E20.png|"I even started hoping." Rarity ashamed of being jealous S1E20.png|I was just jealous. Fluttershy comes clean S1E20.png|Oh Rarity. Fluttershy thinking S1E20.png|Thinking. Rarity how can I S1E20.png|"How could I want you to fail at something you love so much?" Rarity and Fluttershy S1E20.png|Why didn't you tell me? Twilight BUT!! S1E20.png|"BUT!!" Twilight sure looks beyond funny. S1E20 Twilight takes the plunge.png|OMG!!! Dirt! Rarity and Fluttershy are about to have a talk S1E20.png|What a relief. Rarity you do S1E20.png|"You do!" Near sigh of relief there. Rarity hears truth S1E20.png|Fluttershy telling the truth. Rarity why did you keep S1E20.png|"Then why did you keep doing it?" Rarity comforted S1E20.png|Rarity comforted by Fluttershy telling the truth. Rarity I promise S1E20.png|"I promise never to keep my feelings in secret again." Rarity & Fluttershy cross my heart S1E20.png|"Cross my heart." Rarity & Fluttershy hope to fly S1E20.png|"Hope to fly." Fluttershy and Rarity "stick a cupcake in my eye" S01E20.png|"Stick a cupcake in my eye." Fluttershy and Rarity Giggling S1E20.png|Laughing like good friends. Photo Finish 16 S1E20.png|A cute shot of Photo Finish. Fluttershy I'm sorry S1E20.png|"I'm sorry, Photo Finish." Rarity & Fluttershy happy S1E20.png|Happy because everything is over now. Rarity and Fluttershy high-hoof S1E20.png|''We go!'' Photo Finish confused S1E20.png|..Did they just mock me? S1E20 Twilight spills the beans.png|The last secret breaks through the dam... Twilight too late S1E20.png|Oooooh, too late Twilight. Pinkie Pie in the mirror S1E20.png|Mirror, Mirror on the wall... The truth will set you free Fluttershy in the hot tub S1E20.png|Laughing Fluttershy. Rarity in the sauna S1E20.png|Rarity in the sauna. S1E20 Twilight taking a bath.png|Twilight telling Spike her friendship letter. Twilight get all of that S1E20.png|"Did you get all that Spike?" S1E20 Spike unhappy.png|No..not really. S1E20 Spike unhappy 2.png|Spike,still can't believe Twilight told Photo Finish about his feelings for Rarity. S1E20 Twilight apologising.png|That's my number one assistant. Spike fanning Rarity s01e20.png|First a shirt, now a fan. How many things with Rarity's face on them DOES Spike have? Twilight is glad that all is well S1E20.png|I lost count a while back. Category:Season 1 episode galleries